The Shards of Power
by Bluedragon312
Summary: Two men. They are completely different, yet they share one great similarity. They both have the same name. Two fundamentally opposite Harry Potters must deal with the consequences of entering entirely different worlds. One is canon up to a point, the other is how his life would have been. Who is most dangerous? The Boy-Who-Lived? Or the Lone Wolf of Gryffindor?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Prologue The Promise Of Power

Harry woke up with a blissful, light feeling. Lifting himself from the white floor, he looked around. For miles around, stretched a train station that resembled King's Cross. He saw a strange, black object on the ground. It seemed to be struggling heavily against some unknown bonds.

As he approached, he noticed that it resembled Voldemort. It had a grotesque, snake like face; and seemed to radiate evil. It dawned on him. That Horcrux lay within him. Did that mean that he was…?

"Yes, Harry, you are dead."

He whirled around, expecting to see Dumbledore, for that was whose voice he heard. In the -headmaster's stead, was a massive, ruby-red, dragon. It had deep, sapphire eyes. Its wings were roughly the length of the Horntail he had faced in Fourth Year. Despite the brutality of its kind, it seemed to be a very graceful creature. It even felt somewhat right to him, like the times he had consulted Dumbledore.

The Dragon began to speak in a different voice, a more natural voice, "Are you surprised to see me, rather than Albus Dumbledore?"

Harry stumbled back several steps. He may not have known what to expect upon his death, but this certainly was not it. The Dragon laughed at his confusion, "Harry, I have waited many years, and manipulated dozens of men, for this opportunity."

"What?"

The Dragon flared his wings out, "I've been waiting for you. I've had my eye on you, ever since the skeins of fate showed your face to me, years ago. I've watched your whole life. I know how you've suffered. I know what you want."

Harry said, "How can you claim to know what I want? You may have watched me, but you do not know me. I can already tell you are incapable of feeling like a human being. You are no better than Voldemort."

The dragon scratched its chin with a razor sharp claw, as though it were thinking. It finally answered, "You are right, Harry. I am incapable of thinking, feeling like a human. I am like Voldemort. But I am also more than Voldemort. I am an elder dragon. I am no simple dragon, like that Horntails and Ridgebacks you have seen. I have transcended my kind."

"Your presence here implies that you are dead. You can't have transcended your kind but so much if you are dead," Harry replied, liking the Dragon less by the minute. He could almost feel the evil emanating from the dragon, yet, he was also attracted to it. Was this what Voldemort meant back in First Year?

"Power is like beauty, Harry. It is in the eye of the beholder. Voldemort may have seemed all mighty to you, but to the ones who defeated me, he is nothing. But, there is one piece of wisdom, which has always held true, that I have acquired over my years. '_There is always a greater power.'_"

Harry stood his ground, "I have a battle to get back to, Dragon. My friends may not survive without me!"

"Then they will simply have to die. Your friends do not concern me. _You_ concern me. You have all the time in the world. After all, you are dead. I care not how you died. Even if, by some technicality, you could return to the mortal coil, I would not allow you. Not until I am finished with you."

Angry, Harry paced back and forth while he tried to figure a way out of this mess. He didn't have any particular talents, other than Quidditch and a canny ability to survive even death. He doubted most people obtained sentience upon death. As though he were reading his mind, the Dragon spoke, "You are correct, Harry. Only the greatest, those with the strongest of wills, retain their sentience upon death."

"Then where are all the others who have these strong wills? I am neither the strongest willed person, nor do I want to be!"

The Dragon snorted, making a grunting sound. Apparently, something Harry had said had amused him. Still, Harry didn't really care. He needed to get back to his world. Snape's memories had only confirmed that he had to die. However, Dumbledore seemed to imply in the memories, especially at the end, that something else was supposed to happen when he died. His parents seemed to have done so as well, when he used the Resurrection Stone to speak with them.

"They are right, of course. Something was supposed to happen when you died. Dumbledore planned to explain everything to you, and apologize for manipulating your life, but I interceded on his behalf."

Harry hissed in anger, "I still can't believe this. Why has a dragon met me in the after-life?

"First of all, this is not the 'after-life' as you put it. This is a crossroads. I'm certain that if we waited long enough, a train would eventually come, and take you onward. As you have rightly suspected, you may also turn back. I, on the other hand, may not. I am stuck in this limbo."

Quirking his eyebrow, Harry asked, "This is limbo? This is a place between life and death. Then that would certainly explain a lot. But, why are you here?"

"I have been waiting for you, for I am unwilling to accept the hand that fate has dealt me. I am still in denial that I have died. Unlike you, I am willing to stand against the inevitability of fate, and cry out against it."

Harry stepped further back, "Are you saying that I am weak?"

"Yes, I am."

Harry felt his anger rising further, "I've been mistreated my whole life, worked like a slave by those who can't bear to call me a relative. I've been taken for granted by the people who I protected. _ 'If something happens, then Harry will just bail us out. Until then, we're going to call him a freak and make fun of him, or perhaps even think he's a mad man_!' If this is weakness, then I don't want to be strong! Especially if being strong requires me to forsake friendship."

"I guess I can't convince you otherwise. But perhaps, I can give you other reasons to want my deal?"

Harry muttered, "I don't think so."

"What if I showed you what your world would look like compared to what my world looks like?"

"In what respect can they be related to each other? I'm no great mind, but I can tell our worlds are incredibly different," he answered.

"I can show you the future of magic!"

"The future of magic, eh? Why would I even want to know about something that I really won't have a part of?" Harry asked, causing the dragon to stare at him.

"Because, all the events I am about to show you, will come to pass in your lifetime."

With that, the Dragon lunged forward, and grabbed Harry's head. His scar split open in pain, but he couldn't look away as visions began to flood his mind.

* * *

(The Vision)

_Diagon Alley. He recognized the place as Diagon Alley. It was bustling with activity, so unlike the last time he had seen it. The people chatted amongst each other amicably. But, it didn't take Harry long to realize the intensity of the cold aura emanating from the Alley. His eyes were drawn to a large line of protesting wizards, many wearing robes befitting of the pureblood elite. _

_ Posters lined the alleyways. They were propaganda posters. He was shocked to realize who was being advertised on these massive posters. His own friend, Hermione Granger, who he certainly believed would one day be Minister of Magic. The poster advertised her as a savior of the weak, a pioneer of freedom. Hermione would go out of her way to grant as much freedom to any of the oppressed race, and she was very fanatical about her causes, given how S.P.E.W turned out. Whether said oppressed races actually wanted freedom, was a horse of a different color, something she completely disregarded, citing S.P.E.W once again. _

_ "Behold, Harry. Totalitarianism exhibited in its absolute finest."_

_ Harry hissed at the dragon, "What do you mean?"_

_ "Look."_

_ Harry followed the dragon's order, and began to observe the scene. Aurors had apparated to the scene. They had begun attacking several protesting wizards in the streets. This only raised the fervor of the protesting wizards, who began to become violent._

_ "In her pursuit of absolute freedom and the ending of all discrimination, she has become the exact opposite of what she intended. She is now a dictator, a stripper of rights, who hides behind the guise of a savior. Do you know why?"_

_ "Because Hermione won't take no for an answer, she would never stand for the injustices that Wizarding traditions dictate. However, she doesn't realize, much as she did with the House Elves, that some of those traditions are there for good reason." Harry answered with a grimace at the fanaticism of his friend. _

_ It was very easy to agree with Hermione when he himself felt there needed to be change. He couldn't remember the last time he had thought to himself about something other than the state of the Wizarding World. Well, the last time he had thought of something good, other than the state of the Wizarding World._

_ The protesting wizards were now retaliating in full force. Their spells were greatly overpowering the spells of the Aurors sent to deal with them. The Dragon answered Harry's question for him, "Hermione restricted the power of curses that Aurors and others were allowed to use, much as the other Ministers once did at Albus Dumbledore's request. As you see, the protesters are not bound by such laws."_

_ The Dragon was right, the Aurors were being torn to pieces by the now rioting protesters. Fire erupted all over Diagon Alley, which, Harry noticed for the first time, was populated largely by bookstores. _

_ "Do you feel angry, Harry? Do you feel angry, knowing that this is the fate of your own world? Yours is a world where knowledge is free, yet so restricted. Power is not tolerated, it is put down. Out of fear that a new Voldemort would rise, your friend instituted a system which would assign children numbers based on magical power. Children born with too much power, were systematically eliminated, via forced deportation, or outright killing."_

_ "That is sheer hypocrisy."_

_ "I would have thought that you, of all people, would have realized that the Wizarding World is full of hypocrites who care little for the opinions of others unless they have gold."_

_ "Why did you show me this? Are you some type of intervening dragon of good or something?"_

_ "Do not think I am a being of good, for I am evil incarnate. But I also believe, that there is no such thing as good or evil. I believe in power. Every breath, every action, and every waking moment is spent in the name of power. There is no other purpose to life."_

_ "You are wrong, Dragon. There is a purpose to life. To enjoy it, to enjoy the company of others, to have friends, that is the purpose of life. I have purpose in my life without power. I enjoy defying those who should be more powerful than I. I've made my life doing that."_

_ The Dragon chuckled in his mind, as the forces below continued to wage their war, "You are amazingly hypocritical, Harry. Just like that headmaster of yours. What you just told me, completely contradicts your rant before."_

_ "Can you end this vision now, Dragon?"_

_ "Hmm, changing the subject. Very well, we shall return to Limbo."_

* * *

(Limbo)

Harry gasped, rubbing his forehead. He wondered why the Dragon could elicit the same response from the now dead Horcrux as Voldemort. The Dragon didn't waste time in answering, "Inflicting pain is one of my greatest talents. I also needed a medium to invoke the visions upon you. Pain is one such medium."

"I see. Though, I've never had visions while under the Cruciatus Curse."

"Voldemort was an amateur in that aspect."

Harry sat down on the ground with a grunt. Near him, to his annoyance, the dragon chuckled. The dragon was becoming an annoyance, a real annoyance, one he didn't want to have to deal with. The Dragon asked, "Are you ready for second vision?"

"As I will ever be, I suppose."

With no more words, eerily similar to the first time, the Dragon lunged forward. As the dragon's claws came in contact with his head, his scar split open with pain, and all was black.

* * *

(The Second Vision)

_Images began to surface from the blackness. Harry felt a large headache coming on, and began to wish that the Dragon would stop doing this, to which, the Dragon replied, "This is for your own good."_

_ The vision was much sharper, much clearer, than the earlier vision. In the distance, a large mob of strange creatures was attacking a city of some sort. However, a similarly large group of wizards was repulsing them._

_ The wizards all wore robes that were deep burgundy and sapphire blue, which baffled Harry to no end. The Dragon said, "The color of the robes indicates what Guild they are from. In my world, there are many Guilds, and they are quite a quarrelsome bunch. Not unlike your Hogwarts Houses, I believe."_

_ Harry watched as the Wizards opened up at a very long range, the type of range that not even Dumbledore and Voldemort could accomplish, with traditional stunner spells. He saw the creatures shrug off the Stunners, and continue their attack. However, the wizards did not give up; rather, they became more resolute._

_ One of them, who wore the more ornate robes befitting of a commanding officer, held his wand aloft with a red colored Lumos spell. He swung his arm forward, and each wizard shot a blast of purplish lightning at the creatures. The bolts were small, but struck ferociously, arcing between the creatures, rending their carapaces. Brackish blood spattered over the streets, staining it crimson. _

_ Soon, the lightning arcs stopped bouncing, and every creature was down. Their smoking corpses dotted the ground as the wizards began to inspect the creatures. Several of the wizards fired the green colored Killing Curse to make sure the creatures were dead. Harry balked at this, even further at the fact that the superiors didn't even admonish the wizards for using it._

_ The Dragon's mocking voice filled his head, "In some places, the Killing Curse is a mercy, not an evil."_

_ Harry simply growled in response. The Dragon replied, "There is only power."_

* * *

(Shortly thereafter, In Limbo)

Harry sighed, sitting on the ground again, "I guess the Final Battle is over by now. I guess all of my friends are dead."

"All the dead pass through limbo before moving on. I have seen no one. Not even Voldemort. Perhaps they are at a standstill? Or perhaps they surrendered?"

Harry glared at the dragon, "They would never surrender. They know that surrender would mean a fate worse than death. I doubt Voldemort would accept surrender at this point as well."

"It is human nature to seek culpability in times of tragedy. Without their champion, would your friends and comrades still possess the fierceness of heart to lash out against a greater power? Perhaps, as you suggested earlier, they have started to blame you for their defeat? Would they be so staunch in their belief in your cause, to continue to believe, even after your death?"

Harry said, "Ron, Hermione, and the others would believe. They would never give up."

"Ron did. Remember? The Forest of Dean? The only reason he came back, was because his family excommunicated him, and he could bear the thought of you with Hermione. Remember, 'It is human nature to seek culpability in times of tragedy. It is the trademark of the strong to lash out in anger, rather than wallow in sorrow.'"

"Hermione may be staunch, but she is a scholar and not a warrior. Surely, you have realized in your years with her, that talented though she may be, she is not powerful."

Harry shouted, "Shut up! They are still my friends, and I will not hear them slandered by a supposedly sentient dragon I've never seen before!"

"Or what? What will you do about it, Harry? I speak only the truth. Maybe, a tangent of the truth, but it is still, nonetheless, truth. What about this Ginny? She dumped a perfectly capable young man, just to have the opportunity to be with you."

"What does that have to do with anything, Dragon? I like Ginny, a lot, being honest. Hell, I may even be in love with her. "

The Dragon cut him off, "Be that as it may, you have no real reason to be attached to anyone from your world."

"I will now ask you a question, that I want you to answer with all honesty. Are you prepared to answer?"

Harry thought hard for several moments, wondering what sort of conundrum the dragon would pose. He finally nodded.

"What did you want with your life?"

Harry was taken aback by the question, being one of the few he was not expecting. So he had to think harder, trying to avoid the obvious answer. The dragon seemed to grin, as he came no closer to evading the question. In fact, the harder he tried, the harder it became to evade! The truth began to come to the surface. As hard as he tried to fight it, the more he accepted it.

"Alright, fine, I will give you the answer you want. I wanted to live an ordinary life. I've always wanted an ordinary life. I'm tired of being 'Freak' and, 'The Boy-Who-Lived,', and all the other titles I've collected over the years. I don't want to be the hero anymore. I don't think I ever did. It's why I liked Ginny. She was ordinary. She wasn't a genius like Hermione, or exceptionally beautiful, like Fleur, or even particularly powerful. But she was ordinary, and that was what I wanted. Someone, who in the midst of the storm that is my life, I could cling to when I needed it."

The Dragon seemed pleased, "You have been more truthful than I thought you would be, even with the truth spell this place casts. You fought very hard against it. You are right, of course. If you had wanted your power and fame, then you would never have even thought about Ginny. If you had wanted to be the hero, making allies wouldn't have been so hard on for you. But I too, have a confession to make."

"I am the one who made those things happen."

Harry's confusion was quite evident, and he didn't bother trying to hide it, "Why?"

"Because I am an Elder Dragon. I am one of only four in existence, and the only Elder Dragon to awaken his true powers. I have certain gifts, which allowed me to traverse the universes. Originally, these gifts gave me almost god-like powers and immortality, which I abused heavily. However, after a very catastrophic event, my powers changed irrevocably. My body began to age, and my powers began to dwindle. After my plans to consume a world's magic were thwarted, I began to panic. Then, I saw you."

"You were a vessel, a one-in-a-million type of person. You had the same power that I, and so few others, have been born with. If I could awaken it, then I could use you. Teach you the arts that I have become so famous for using. If I taught you, then perhaps you could revive me. Then, we could torment the universes together. But, this teaching would come at a price."

"It became clear to me, that the world that was presenting itself to you would not be enough for you to prove yourself to me. For you to use the Elder powers I could grant, you would need another world, or perhaps an alternate universe of your own world, where wizards are competent."

Harry interrupted the Dragon's monologue, "Would this power defeat Voldemort?"

"Voldemort? Voldemort? Harry, Voldemort would pale in the face of this power, paler than he already is. Unfortunately, as I was saying, this power comes with a price. You must become my vessel."

Harry scratched his head, "Why would I become your vessel?"

"Because I am dead, and I do not desire it."

"So you're asking me to become your Horcrux, as I was with Voldemort?"

"Not exactly, you would be able to remove me from you as soon as you are fully taught by me. However, there is another price. Accept this, and you will not be able to return to your own world until you have mastered it entirely. The nature of your power will also compel you to consume the magic of the world you are born anew on."

Harry sighed, "Should have known, this was just one of the reasons I never bargained with Voldemort. What if I do not accept?"

"Then you will rot with me for all eternity. This is a win-win deal. We can both return to life. Even dead, I have the power to 'walk' us to a new plane of existence."

Harry asked, "If I am your vessel, then how will you teach me anything? You won't actually exist in the new world."

"I can teach you the same way that Voldemort tormented you."

Harry hit his head with his palm, "Of course! The dreams!"

"Yes, the dreams that Voldemort used to trick you into attacking the Ministry in an attempt to save Sirius Black, but caused his death instead. I have picked a world that is similar to your own. It will give you the chance to build any bonds you had before, as well as make new ones. You may even surprise yourself."

Harry said, "First, Dragon, I want to know this: How can you guarantee anything? How will you even contact me if we are in a new world? The dreams will not be enough, and I scarcely remember most of them."

"That can be easily rectified. I will create a medallion that will act as a conduit between us."

"I still do not trust you, Dragon," Harry muttered.

"Good. Do not trust me. It is probably best if we mistrust each other."

Harry thought over the deal for a moment. If he were to join the Dragon, and go to this new world, then he would have to serve the Dragon. However, in exchange, he would be granted new life, and the ability to travel back to his own world. If he refused, the Dragon was not going to allow him to return to life in his own world.

That part did disturb him. The Dragon was obviously very powerful, far more powerful than any wizard he had ever known. What forces could exist in the universe that would destroy something like it? What terrifying power, that by accepting the Dragon's deal, might he have to deal with as well? It didn't settle well with him, given that he had just died to a far superior wizard in his own right.

It had already perturbed him that his destiny was to die by the hands of Voldemort, because the Prophecy clearly stated that neither could live while the other died. He guessed that worked both ways, that he couldn't live if Voldemort died, and vice versa. However, if he was prohibited from returning to life, did that mean Voldemort was now, in effect, immortal?

The more he pondered on it, the more it seemed like this was all some big game that Fate was playing with him. It didn't seem real, none of it ever had. The Prophecy was nuts in the first place, the Horcruxes were just the icing on the cake, but now there was an Elder Dragon claiming credit for it all, and said dragon was offering him power and a new life? What was really going on here?

Wait! Hold on a minute! That was it! Neither could live while the other died, right? If he was brought back to life on another world that meant Voldemort could never kill him. If Voldemort could never kill him, then perhaps other people were freed up to kill Voldemort, because, without his Horcruxes, he was mortal again.

"Well Harry, the time has come to make a choice. Come with me to a new world, or stay with me and rot. What's it going to be?"

Harry sighed, "I guess there really is no alternative. Were my life lived under normal circumstances, then I would be happy to linger here. However, I may have just found a loophole in the governing law of my life. I will accept your deal, Dragon. Take us to this new world."

"Remember Harry, no matter what happens, you will be compelled to destroy this world to gain the mastery of what I teach you. Your power was love, now it will be knowledge. You never wanted to be a hero. Let us see how you will play the villain?"

"Hold on, Harry! Do not go with the dragon!"

Harry turned towards the train tracks to see his former Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, appear out of the fog. Dumbledore shouted, "Leave the boy be, Dragon, for he has a destiny he must fulfill!"

"One that you didn't exactly help him in fulfilling, you should add. But, you have earned your piece, Albus. Speak it, and let us go."

Dumbledore said anger evident, "Harry, this dragon is a tyrant! He is no better than Voldemort. He will only succeed in turning you into Voldemort, making you sow chaos and destruction all over the world! You will kill everybody!"

"What proof can you offer of this, Headmaster?"

"Silence, Dragon! I was not speaking to you. Harry, you mustn't be swayed by the Dragon's honeyed words. He has waited for years for to speak to you!" Dumbledore said, nervous for the first time that Harry could remember. That alone made it worth reconsidering his deal with the Dragon.

But at that moment, something dawned on Harry, "How do you know that, Professor? How do you know that the Dragon has been waiting for me?"

"The old man is reluctant to admit it, but he too, made a deal with me. Back when I still lived, and he was a very young man, he contacted me via a signet medallion he had discovered in his mother's laundry. I spoke with him, and he became enamored with my offer. He spoke to his best friend, Gellert Grindelwald, of the offer. Grindelwald proceeded to force the man to accept, feeling that the power I would grant would enable them to gather the Deathly Hallows. I named my price, and Grindelwald did not hesitate to aid Dumbledore in fulfilling it. In fact, Albus' errant brother aided as well, even as he tried to stop the deal."

Harry noticed Dumbledore wince, and began to derive a conclusion. The dragon had named Dumbledore's sister as the price for his power. In response, the Dragon chuckled, a strange, grunting sound, "Of course I did! Anyone with a brain would recognize the potential that child had. It was such a shame she was ruined beyond all repair."

Dumbledore said, disgust dripping from his words, "You didn't tell me the price, infernal dragon. You lulled me into sleep with your promises of power, as I believe you have done with many others! How many others have you sent along your path of darkness?"

"If you are asking, no, I did not contact, nor did I attempt to contact, Tom Marvolo Riddle about power. Even I am not so self-absorbed not to recognize someone who could use my own power against me, "The Dragon replied, his tone taking a testy turn.

"In this place, we are all equal, Dragon. Meaning I am just as powerful as you, or, if you prefer, you are just as weak as I am. Perhaps I can make Sir George proud and render the universe free of one more dragon?"

Lightning began to spark at the Dragon's wings, "I will take you up on that challenge, Albus Dumbledore, but I think you will find me more challenging than the pathetic drakes that pass as dragons in your world."

"Alright, hold it everyone. Why should we fight over a decision that has already been made? Professor, I think it is in our best interests that I go to this other world the Dragon mentions."

Dumbledore frowned, "I don't believe that it is, Harry, and I have always had your best interests at heart. There could be vast, unforeseen consequences to this journey, the least of which being that Tom will survive longer than intended."

"Professor, you make it sound like no one but I can defeat Voldemort. He doesn't have any horcruxes left Professor! It would probably be fitting if someone like Hermione killed Voldemort, she did most of the planning after all. I was only her sword, if you will." Harry argued.

"Have you forgotten the vision I gave you already, Harry? If Hermione kills Voldemort, then she will use it as a stepping stone to power in the Wizarding World, and inadvertently destroy it!"

Dumbledore, to Harry's immense surprise, agreed with the Dragon, "He is right, unfortunately. Ms. Granger is a very testy woman - with highly defined morals and beliefs. She will not rest until the rest of our very, err; different thinking world sees it her way. You know that she can be intolerable. I, for one, have not forgotten the headache she caused with her attempt to free the House Elves of Hogwarts. "

"That affected you too?" Harry asked, with eyebrow arched in disbelief.

"Indeed it did, and it caused me a lot of trouble and a lot of time to convince the House Elves, besides Dobby, to clean the Gryffindor Tower again. This was only after weeks of complaints from your Housemates." Dumbledore said, a twinkle dancing in his eyes, as though it hadn't really been any trouble at all.

The Dragon growled deeply, reminding the former Mentor-Apprentice duo of the latter's new Mentor, and the task at hand. Dumbledore laughed, "Don't worry, Dragon, we have not forgotten you in our reminiscing of better times."

"I'm delighted."

Dumbledore laughed softly, "I'm sure you are, Dragon."

"Perhaps we can make a compromise to our current problem. Perhaps, once Harry has mastered the power I shall teach him, then he shall return to his own world to defeat Voldemort?"

"That could take years that the others do not have, Dragon," Dumbledore countered.

"Time passes differently in the other realms, Albus."

"Yeah, just like in Narnia, where hundreds of years could pass while you were there, and when you leave, you come back to the time you left. However, the opposite works as well. Thousands of years could pass here in only a day's time in the other worlds." Dumbledore again countered.

"Christopher Columbus took a chance."

"So did the cat named Curiosity."

"But said cat was brought back to life by Satisfaction."

"Not where I'm from."

Harry had enough of the argument, "Can we just get on with this? I'm sorry, Professor, but we have to take a chance here. It isn't like I can defeat Voldemort in my current state anyway."

Dumbledore looked at him sadly for several moments. Finally, he said, "I know, my boy. This is for the best. Go Dragon! Take young Harry, and make him worthy of being the great leader he should have been born to be."

The Dragon curled his lips back to reveal a large row of massive, yellow-white teeth in what could be considered a smile, "Very well, Albus. We will go forward."

The Dragon lunged forward, claws extended, and grabbed Harry's head in his talons. Before he could even feel fear, the Dragon lurched them away, and all was black.

* * *

(On a New World)

Harry woke up with a groan. First of all, he reached around for his glasses. When he found them, he slid them on. With his vision clear, he looked around. He was sleeping in a large bed, by his standards, in a comparatively large room. A large armoire was situated near a window, with a cold breeze blowing in. He noticed the pants he was wearing, were of surprising quality. They were certainly better than any he had ever worn before.

He sat up, trying to ignore the sudden spasms of pain that ripped through him. He fell back onto the pillows, and turned his head around instead. He noticed first that the room was littered with potion bottles, most of which had been used. He didn't know a lot of potions, especially medical potions, but he knew enough to know that whoever had been taking these had to have been deathly ill.

Then, it dawned on him. He had been the ones taking these potions. But, he couldn't remember a time in his life where he had ever been this ill. Sure, he had caught a few colds from time to time with the Dursleys, or from playing Quidditch in the driving rain, but mortally sick?

The rest of the room was littered with clothing, books, and trophies. Harry saw a mirror, and looked into it. For the most part, he saw himself. However, his body wasn't as scrawny as he was accustomed. He also noticed two small symbols tattooed on his chest. One was a red flame, and the other was a blue droplet. He wondered what those might mean, when he noticed the small medallion that was also lying on the bed table.

The medallion had a small signet implanted on it. The image was of a dragon superimposed over a flame. The dragon was burgundy red, the backdrop was sapphire blue, and the flame was a lighter red. When he touched it, he felt another conscious join his own.

"_Well, Harry, we did it. We are on another plane of existence, and have been reborn. But, I can't help but feel that I made a mistake somehow. That, things have not occurred as they should have…"_

_ "Hey, Dragon, I've noticed these potion bottles around. Can you tell me anything about the history of this world," Harry asked._

_ "Unfortunately, I am as blind as you are, Harry. I know only that you have replaced the Harry Potter of this realm."_

_ "Gee, you're so helpful."_

Harry severed the conversation when he saw a mirror near the bed. Gingerly, he wrenched himself out of bed. He winced when his legs nearly buckled out from under him. He gradually worked his way up to full posture. He let out a surprised gasp.

The reflection in the mirror wasn't him. It was similar, but not exactly him. It was like he imagined whenever Molly Weasley talked about filling him out. His arms were worn, like he had spent weeks without physical activity, but they clearly were once stronger. His legs were larger, despite being as worn as his arms. They weren't larger, as in, fatter, but more muscular.

Harry drew the conclusion that the Harry he had inherited was a more physically imposing Harry. He must have participated heavily in several physical activities.

Harry went to move towards the mirror, but fell down instead, his legs not quite willing to bear his weight just yet. He knocked over a nearby table, causing a loud noise that would be heard downstairs.

"Bloody hell, it shouldn't hurt this bad," Harry muttered, pushing himself back to his feet. His legs were more receptive this time, allowing him to move a little bit. He cringed at the aches returning with a vengeance. Suddenly, the door flew open.

Harry didn't have time to register exactly who it was, but someone yelled, "Bloody hell it was him! Mum! Harry's moving again!"

Then, Harry heard a voice he'd only heard once before, "Watch your mouth, Nathanial, and what have I told you about lying? Your brother hasn't responded to anything in months."

_Brother?_ Harry thought, wondering if he was delusional, as he watched the roughly thirteen-year-old kid stare at him with dancing eyes. The kid certainly did look like him, albeit, with light brown hair and blue eyes. Otherwise, he was another James Potter clone, just like his apparent brother.

Then, a red headed woman appeared in his doorway. Harry's eyes widened in recognition of a face he had only seen in memories and photographs. He lost consciousness in shock.

* * *

(Meanwhile, Back in Limbo)

"So, you're telling me that this is all some random dragon's fault?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, uh, 'Other' Harry." Dumbledore said to the more muscular version of the boy he had just sent off to another world.

Other Harry laughed, "Then I will have to thank this dragon when I find him. He must not have known about the illness I had been suffering under for months. He's offered me a second chance at life."

Dumbledore's eyes widened. If the other Harry had been dying before this event, then that means it was his death that allowed the Real Harry to take his body. In turn, this allowed the Other Harry to take Real Harry's body. Dumbledore couldn't deny it; this was weird - even for him - but the Prophecy could still be fulfilled, and his world wouldn't be damned to a thousand years of darkness.

"So, you expect me to fulfill this Prophecy when I get to your world, eh, Albus?"

"Your world didn't have a Prophecy?"

Other Harry sneered, "Hell no. You, my father, and Sirius Black got together and intercepted Voldemort when he was going to attack Godric's Hollow. He put up a good fight, but eventually, you won. From what I've heard, it took you all long enough. It was only three versus one."

Dumbledore's eyebrow twitched slightly. He already didn't like this Harry's attitude. It seemed too much like Tom Riddle for his comfort. If the Other Harry was to be believed, then his parents survived October 31st, 1981, and Other Harry grew up raised by them, alongside two younger brothers.

That was a significant deviation, as it meant that Other Harry hadn't been marked by Voldemort as his equal, yet, Dumbledore saw the familiar Lightning Bolt scar. So he asked, "If Tom didn't attack you while you were a baby, then why do you have the Mark Scar?"

"You mean the lightning bolt scar? The bastard tried to get me in First Year. Had the audacity to actually revive himself in the school, and hit me with an AK to the face. But you and the other teachers finished him before I could recover."

_ So, this Harry is indeed Marked by Voldemort. Granted, it didn't happen when I thought it would, but you know what the Seers say. Once a prophecy forks, it will always come true. _Dumbledore thought. He did wonder why the Prophecy wasn't recorded.

"Any way, you will likely find many differences in my world from your world, Other Harry. Your body will be just the first and least of these."

"What? Why?"

Dumbledore sighed, "My Harry was raised in an abusive household because his parents were killed, and I needed him to be protected until he was old enough to come to Hogwarts. His mother enacted a series of forbidden Blood Wards, which were enough to protect him from any significant harm that would arise from the Wizarding World. They, unfortunately, did not protect him from his Muggle Relatives. He is very undersized compared to you, I'm afraid."

"Damn them to hell. Mother always did talk scathingly of Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. She never told us why." Other Harry said.

"Your aunt was jealous of your mother having magic. This jealousy turned to hatred."

"Oh well, what about Sirius Black? Is he still alive in your world?"

"No he isn't. He was cast through the Veil of Death by Bellatrix Lestrange during your Fifth Year."

Other Harry sneered like Snape, "Then it's probably good he died here then. If he was weak enough to be beaten by that crazy bitch, then he wasn't worth allowing to live. My Sirius, on the other hand…"

Dumbledore finally lost patience, something that took a lot to do, "Enough! Go to my world and take My Harry's place! Do it now, before something really bad happens!"

"Very well."

With that, the Other Harry disappeared in a similar manner to Real Harry and the Dragon earlier. Dumbledore slumped back against one of the walls and began looking for a train. He desperately hoped he hadn't set something worse than Voldemort loose.

* * *

(Back in the Other World)

"So, I've been bedridden for five months, you say?"

"Yes, Harry dear," His mother answered, while serving him some leftover sausage. It kind of irked him that she was taking this all in stride, but then again, he didn't know anything about the illness he was supposedly suffering from.

It was apparently a magical disease brought on from a wound during a dueling tournament. He had been suffering from the lesser effects for weeks before finally being forced to the bed. Shortly thereafter, he apparently lost consciousness and all active thoughts for five months.

Harry could tell his mother was actually elated that he had returned to the realm of the sentient, but she wasn't showing it. Well, that was fine, because Harry was still trying to get adjusted to seeing his mother alive and in real time, not a picture or memory.

According his brother, Nathanial, or as he preferred, Nathan, his father would be home as soon as he could, meaning Harry would have to fight another bout of sadness. He was happy to see his parents alive, but he could already tell they weren't who he thought they were.

His mother, for one, was a very strident and stingy woman. She even fussed at him for not holding his fork correctly while he was eating his eggs! His brother, being extremely helpful, whispered to him that it was because she had been cooped up in the house too long.

Harry found out something interesting as a result of this: Married women had a hard time getting jobs, unless they already had it before they got married. Because his mom and dad had gotten married while the benches of their Hogwarts graduation were still warm, his mom had spent most of her life unemployed. It was considered improper, making persons like Amelia Bones a rarity. The only jobs his mother could really try to get were the Potions Master or Charms Master positions at Hogwarts. Harry was not happy to learn that Snape was Potions Master at Hogwarts, and carried an even larger grudge against him.

Still, he somewhat liked his pseudo-mother. She was very knowledgeable, more so than Hermione, and had common sense to go with it, something Hermione didn't always have. She was muttering at the stove, "I hope your Father can make it off of work early to see you, Harry. Being Captain of the Minister's Personal Guard is a taxing job."

_I wasn't aware that the Minister had a personal guard._ Harry thought, chewing on his sausage. He thought they must be very incompetent in his world, because they did a really piss poor job. Especially when Pius Thicknesse and the Death Eaters came calling home.

"I'm sure he'll get off, Mum. He'll want to see Harry awake." Nathan spoke up. Nathan reminded Harry of himself when he was younger. He was somewhat naïve, always meaning well, but not always coming off well. He just wanted to make people happy.

A loud chime went off, and his mother bustled off, muttering, "Someone must have already heard."

A few moments later, the easily recognizable Dumbledore of this world walked in with a man Harry presumed was his alternate self's other younger brother. Something struck Harry wrong about him. He wore the green of Slytherin, for one, and he just seemed to have an icy, arrogant air to him.

Harry's other brother said, in an icy voice, "I see the illness didn't kill you, Harry."

"Pity that, I guess, um…"

"I'm Robert, in case the illness addled your already psychopathic mind even further."

Yeah, Harry already did not like his other younger brother. His younger brother, who looked like he was fifteen, was nearly as tall as Harry was in his own world. His features were very close to his older brother, with emerald green eyes, and jet-black hair. He was much thinner than the Harry of this world was, and reminded Real Harry of himself. He had a hawk like glare, and seemed to lack the kindness that was apparent in the other Potters.

"Just stay out of my way, now that your back. It was so much nicer at Hogwarts without you and the Dark Lord bothering me."

His mom fussed, "Why can't you two get along? You're like opposites of each other!"

Harry himself injected, "We are opposites."

His mom sighed, and went out of the room, with his youngest brother following, along with Dumbledore. No doubt, the old man wanted to speak with him, or he would have just sent McGonagall. His nearest brother remained in the room, as though appraising him.

"Whoever the hell taught you Occlumency should have their license revoked, Harry."

_"Oh shit,_" The Dragon said, immediately throwing up his own shields to block Harry's mind from his brother. Harry was aghast. At least when Snape or Bellatrix, or Voldemort had used Occlumency on him, he got a headache. He hadn't felt anything when his brother used it on him.

"Well, those are much better, Harry. I must say, now things will be interesting between us. No longer will I beat you in duels just because I can read your mind like a library book. Now I can actually use skill," Robert said with an extremely arrogant smirk that made Malfoy look humble.

"What's your problem?"

Robert cocked an eyebrow, "Whose problem?"

"Your problem, you're an ass."

"Funny you should say that, Harry, because you are much more of an ass than I am. Taking advantage of this family because it is the one you never had, that is just wrong. Am I right?"

_Holy shit, he got that far?_ Harry thought with an amazed look on his face. The Dragon replied, "_I blocked him from the important stuff. I guess this kid's good at mental magic. I wonder if his real name is Jace?"_

"Well, I will see you at Hogwarts, Harry. Try not to transcend multiple dimensions while I'm gone, eh?"

With that, Robert walked away. Harry never thought he would actually miss Malfoy, but he seemed like a good alternative to that sorry bastard. Harry didn't notice that Nathan had walked up behind him, and whispered, "He's just jealous of us, Harry. Father doesn't like him 'cuz he's in Slytherin. Mum doesn't like him 'cuz he's better than her at Potions and Charms. And he doesn't like you because you are the preferred son."

_"I guess you couldn't have figured that out yourself, eh, Harry?" _

Harry ignored the Dragon's quip and turned to his youngest brother, "Why doesn't he like you?"

"Because he thinks I'm unworthy of being in the family. Mum sent me to Durmstrang because I can use Blood Magic. When Karkaroff ran off, Mum brought me back and tutored me herself. Otherwise, I'm pants at most magic. I remember you used to tell me stories about a kid who was like me at Hogwarts, his name was Neville Longbottom, and he couldn't do anything right for the longest time. But he got his problem fixed." Nathan finished with a sad look.

Harry felt sympathy stirring in him. He may not technically be his brother, but Harry felt a true kinship with Nathan. Nathan was the left-behind of the family. He didn't know much about himself from this world, but if the trophies in his room were any indication, then he was a fairly decorated individual. Robert was Malfoy with talent. Nathan, well, Nathan was Neville Longbottom before he got his new wand.

"Alright, tell you what. How about you show me some of that Blood Magic one of these days before we judge you as pathetic?"

Nathan smiled weakly, "Alas, I can't cast blood spells in Britain. It is highly illegal and with the Trace? I'd be in Azkaban before I finished the first part of the ritual."

"Remember the Trace doesn't work in Wizard Homes."

"Yeah but Mum's version does work. She's worse than Mrs. Weasley when it comes to underage magic. The only magic she can't pinpoint is Robert's Legillimency," Nathan informed him.

_Well, at least I'm seventeen and don't have to worry about that,_ Harry thought.

_"Yes it will, Harry. The manner of magic that I will be teaching you may be quite dangerous to the other residents of the household. It may be beneficial to find a new house soon."_

_ "What about Hogwarts?" _Harry asked the Dragon mentally.

"It is the_ same problem, different location. Even though your objective is to destroy this world and use its magic to fuel your own abilities, you must still be cautious. You are but a babe compared to many wizards, given the incompetence of your teachers."_

_ "Sometimes I wish you would lay off of my friends and my world in general, Dragon."_

_ "Hah, I could write a hundred page paper critiquing your world and why its methods are wrong and why it is inadvertently stunting the growth of its own people. Remember, despite my sentience, I am a creation of magic."_

Nathan said wistfully, "I wish Uncle Henry was still alive, so he could teach me knife-fighting like he taught you."

"Knife fighting?" Harry asked, unaware he had such a talent.

"Yeah, Uncle Henry insisted you continue the proud tradition of Potter knife-fighters, and taught you personally. Father never saw the need for it, then again, Father is the only Potter to never win a championship in knife fighting," said Nathan.

_"We may have to look into that, Harry. Precious few wizards are capable of using a weapon with their wand, even if it is something as simple as a knife. Perhaps something in the Other Harry's room can help you?" _

With that, Harry decided to return to his room until his pseudo-mother was finished with Dumbledore and the old wizard was ready to speak with him. Little did Harry know, but back in his own world, the Harry of this world was about to wreak havoc.

* * *

A/N: Alright, so this story is under way finally. In fact, one might even say that it has been this idea, along with my own non-fan-fiction story that I've been writing.

**Firstly (and most importantly):** You will doing yourself a tremendous favor, and saving yourself a lot of confusion, by paying attention to the Author's Note that will be directly beneath the Chapter Title of the new chapter (This one the exception, of course.) That AN will tell you which world the Chapter takes place in. As a spoiler, yes, this story will bounce back and forth between the two worlds. The worlds will be distinguished by the following connotation, **Real** (Referring to Canon HP World) and "**Perfect** "(The World Harry ended up in).

Example: "**This chapter takes place in the 'Perfect' World. **

**Secondly: **This story will emphasize the difference between both worlds, how the individuals of each world act and think differently - yet are still the same. Both Potters will cause problems with their seemingly Out of Character actions that contrast to what the residents of world would be used too. For example: Real Harry stunning rather than killing a Death Eater, "Perfect" Harry using knives, Real Harry's reluctance to stay in the spotlight or assume a leadership role, "Perfect" Harry's callousness; are just a few to look for. Actions that would be in character for them in their own worlds are suddenly very out of character and draw unnecessary attention to them.

Thirdly: I'm certain I will get at least one review complaining about the visions, but oh well. I am also uncertain about the pairing, if there will even be one, given the circumstances.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Nobody's Hero

**This chapter takes place in the "Real" World.**

Back in the Forbidden Forest outside of Hogwarts, another Harry Potter woke up. Unfortunately, he was right where the other Harry Potter had died, that is, right in the middle of the Death Eater Siege Camp.

If he was not so afraid he was going to piss himself, he might have chuckled. _It is just as Albus told me. When the Harry of this world went to my world, time stopped until I entered his body. This, in turn, allowed Albus to explain everything that had happened to cause this unfortunate turn of events. Things have truly taken a turn to the positive._

He felt someone behind him. It was the light touch of a woman, as she gingerly tried to check for life signs. She must have detected his continued existence, because she breathed out in a voice barely louder than silence, "Harry, are you alive?"

Other Harry recognized the voice as Narcissa Malfoy, and answered in an equally quiet voice, "Yes."

"If I help you, will you help Draco?"

Ah, blackmail, the great power of politicians. Still, Harry knew he had no other choice, so he muttered, "Yes."

He felt the woman retreat and shout, "He is dead, my Lord!"

A snake like voice lashed out into the night, "Excellent! We shall rejoice in the defeat of my so-called nemesis by observing the sorrow of his friends. Half-Breed!"

Large, hesitant, footsteps greeted the call of this Lord, "You, Hagrid, shall be the bearer of the one you once called friend."

Other Harry heard the half-giant choke on a sob. The half-giant was very near him, and he stooped down to pick up his body. Harry wondered how small his body must be if the half-giant could pick him up so easily, especially with the wound he saw on his right, and predominant, arm. He heard the Lord hiss, "Let us proceed."

` Harry began to feel a bit disconcerted as they approached what he guessed was Hogwarts. Most of the castle was in smoking wreckage. He heard a procession of people behind the half-giant. The lord was parading his conquest.

Harry took this opportunity to dig into the giant's pockets, and pulled out a knife. Apparently, the wizards of one army didn't believe a muggle weapon could be of any real danger. He was going to prove them wrong. Fatally wrong.

He slipped the knife into the cuff of the shirt he was wearing. It was certainly baggy enough, and the giant didn't notice the movements at all. Neither did any of the vanguard, who were too busy in their early celebrations.

The giant slowed down, and through squinted eyes, he could see they were in the ruins of the Entrance Hall. The Lord declared, "I have brought before you the symbol of your hope. Harry Potter."

With that, Hagrid laid him down in front of the audience. He heard cries of anguish and rage. Many couldn't believe it, but with proof before their eyes, they couldn't deny it. At a slight glance, the periphery members of the assembly seemed ready to give up, with their leader gone. It was just as Dumbledore had said the Dragon said it would be. Without Harry Potter, these resistance fighters were hopeless.

"As you see, your hopes are now forlorn, and have been laid low by the greatness that is Lord Voldemort. He stood no chance, and conceded the battle upon realizing this."

_This other Harry must have been a pussy. He could have at least made a sport out of it._ Current Harry thought as Voldemort was screamed at by Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. They seemed to be the most affected, and were readying to make a last stand in a manner that the Other Harry had said they would to the Dragon. He began to feel that the moment to attack was coming. At that moment, the first spells flew.

If he had learned anything from his father during their duelist training, it was as follows: In the case of multiple combatants in an extremely confined area, where there can be no dodging, it is best to stay low. If a spell is going to miss, it will always miss high, unless it was deflected. The Giant was putting that knowledge to use, and lay down near Harry. Harry then rolled away from him, and flicked the knife out.

He darted for the first Death Eater he saw. The momentum of his roll carried into his assault, running almost full tilt. He saw the eyes, clear, blue, but most importantly, full of fear. With power from his speed, he was on the Eater in a second.

He didn't know who the first Death Eater he came in contact with was. He knew it was a woman, because of her squeal when his knife slashed through her robes and sank into her chest, driving straight for the heart. In that moment, the satisfaction of blood took hold, killer instinct, as most would call it.

Wasting no time, he wrenched the blade free, whirled it to remove excess blood, and ran at the next nearest Death Eater. This one, the eyes were filled with shock and fear too. He smiled as the knife ran slashed under the mask, and across the neck, severing key arteries.

Suddenly, he got a chill. He plunged his off hand into his robes, and drew out a wand. It clearly wasn't the wand he was supposed to have, it felt very alien. But it did the trick, as he let fly a Sectumsempra at the flanking Death Eater.

The feeling shifted, and multiple feelings emerged in front of him. Unlike his brother, multi-combat was his specialty. Harry had nothing to fear hear, except maybe his own overconfidence. Three Death Eaters were taking aim with their favorite Unforgivable Curse, this he knew even before they were able to begin the incantation. They seemed to be grunts, so the likelihood of them known silent casting was low. He hit them with an area Silencio.

All three were visibly startled when they finished the Avada Kedavra incantation and nothing happened. They didn't get the chance to regret not paying attention to their opponent. He cut down two of them with his favorite Cutting Curse, and sent his knife into the remaining fool.

More Death Eaters intercepted him. He gripped the wand in his left hand, and swung it above his head. He thought, _Flagelli Excandescunt,_ and a thin line of flame flew out. Harry flicked his wrist like he was carrying a whip, and the wire of flame descended on the Death Eaters. The wire sliced right through the first line, the upper half of their bodies slid off onto the floor.

One of the Eaters had raised a shield in time to block the whip, and fired a Killing Curse. Harry ducked beneath the emerald green curse, and fired a Reducto at him. The Eater hastily conjured a new shield, which took the blast, but shattered in the process. Harry smirked, and cracked the whip flare again.

The Death Eater's head slipped from his shoulders, the laceration a burnt black. He shielded a rogue redutor curse, and moved on.

Finally, his way to Voldemort was clear. The appearance of the Dark Lord was somewhat startling, this Harry had only seen him once, and even that form wasn't as inhuman. The Dark Lord hissed, "There's something off about you, Potter."

"What might that be, I guess, Lord Voldemort? Could it be that I am more of a fighter than you thought?"

Voldemort scowled, "I guess all Potters are born mouthy. However, since you are different, I'm going to make you an offer."

"Join you or die?"

"That sounds about right."

Harry actually considered it. He really did. He knew that Voldemort was an exceedingly powerful wizard who had decades of experience more than he did. Few things truly appealed to this Harry Potter. Knowledge, Power, and Recognition, however, did appeal to him. However, the cons outweighed the pros of this deal. After all, if Harry began to get too powerful, then Voldemort would just kill him, and he would never get the recognition he desired by living the shadow of a Dark Lord.

"I'm afraid I just can't accept, Voldemort. I'd love too, I really would, but there just isn't enough in it for me."

Voldemort's expression curled in disgust, "Then you will die!"

"Can't let you do that, Voldemort." Harry quipped, ducking beneath a Killing Curse from the snake like wizard. He kept dodging Voldemort's attacks, knowing the Dark Lord would eventually tire out from over-use of the most taxing and least useful spell ever invented.

Finally, Voldemort just got pissed, and decided to use some real Dark Magic. **"Adeptus Lamina!**"

Harry barely sidestepped the dark beam. _That would have hurt, _he thought as he dodged another of the same spell. He decided to retaliate with his own spell, "**Ignis dolum!"**

Small embers of fire shot out of Harry's wand, and caught onto Voldemort's robes, lighting aflame. Voldemort didn't notice it at first, as the embers merely simmered, but soon, they caught. He quickly extinguished the fire, but not before Harry was on him.

At point blank range, Harry fired a Sectumsempra. He barely missed, giving Voldemort an opening. Voldemort connected with one of his dark beams. Harry growled in pain, his left leg beginning to fail from the beam. He could feel his own blood spilling.

He twisted his body around, and avoided another beam, and slammed his knife into Voldemort's wand arm. The Dark Wizard hissed in pain, and fired a Cruciatus curse to buy time. Harry screamed as the curse hit him, not just from pain, but frustration as well. But Voldemort was wounded. Now, he would see the dangerous stuff. He quickly cast an _episkey_ to heal the wound left by the dark beam. It healed surprisingly well.

Voldemort did not let him down. The Dark Wizard seemed to be incapable of healing his own wound, but calmly switched hands and continued his assault. This surprised Harry, but he had underestimated the Dark Lord.

Voldemort sent a silently casted spell of the dark variety breezed by Harry's head, shaking him out of his stupor. Voldemort was taking off the kid gloves. Harry fired his own silently casted spell, a weak Incendio, which nearly caught the Dark Lord's robes aflame. But the Dark Lord didn't fall for the same trick twice, he countered with his own flame spell. This one shot black flames, and Harry damn sure didn't want to find out how much those would hurt.

He cast an Aguamenti at the flames, and wasn't disappointed to find out that it didn't work. He decided to try something different. Magical flames may be fueled by magic, but all flames needed air. So Harry cast a modified Bubble Charm, and vacuumed the air out of it. The flames died instantly, to Voldemort's immense anger.

Voldemort had a very angry sneer on his face. From it, Harry could easily tell that he hadn't expected the kid to put up this much of a fight. Harry was somewhat surprised he was doing this well himself. After all, this was a seventy something Dark Lord with decades of experience over him, right?

However, several of Voldemort's inner circle members interrupted their single combat. Even death threats by their Dark Lord did not sway them. Harry gritted his teeth. He may have specialized in multi-combat, but this was a little much, wasn't it?

Voldemort wasn't very happy either, and wasted an Avada Kedavra to kill Macnair who had strayed into the battle. Voldemort snarled, "Stay out of my way, you fools! The boy _**is**_ mine!"

Harry didn't mind them, he had one real area of effect spell, and he really didn't care if his allies didn't like it. Summoning all of his will power, he roared, "**Fiendfyre!"**

Voldemort was able to get out of the way, by using his little levitation trick to float over the pack of Fire Animals, but his lackeys, many of whom were still caught in the bottleneck that was the Main Gate of Hogwart's Entrance Hall, were not so lucky. They died a very painful and flame filled death as the Fiendfyre pack stampeded out onto the grounds. Harry and Voldemort both smiled, "Ignorant fools."

Undeterred, Harry and Voldemort resumed their duel. Harry countered Voldemort's black flames with a frost-throwing spell. He whirled around and recast his flare-whip, and slashed at Voldemort. Voldemort countered Harry's flare whip with a shock shield. Harry hissed in anger as a minor electric shock crashed into his hand, numbing it briefly. He had to fight to keep a grip on his wand.

Finally, he had enough; he sheathed the knife in his robes, and switched wand hands. He thought, _Terra Tempestas!_ A wind picked up, and conjured flaming rocks hurled at Voldemort. The Dark Lord looked surprised at the onslaught. He was only able to shield the first rock, before a second hit his torso, burning through his robes and blistering his skin.

Harry smirked as he watched the Dark Lord struggle to recover, even though he had missed the other twenty rocks he had slung. Suddenly, he was flung backwards by a pulse of energy. He landed on his back and skidded another half meter or so before stopping. He groaned and cursed as he stood up, prompting Voldemort to taunt, "Such a foul mouth, Potter. Someone really should Scourgify it."

Almost to prove his point, the Dark Lord fired a Scourgify at Harry, who was blindsided by it. He found himself spitting out the bitter taste of soap, and bubbles were foaming at his mouth. Voldemort took advantage of his distraction, and hit him with a Cruciatus. Again, he was slammed with a pain greater than ten thousand needles poking his skin at once, but he shrugged it off.

Harry's mind was spent; he was just throwing minor schoolboy spells, like Expelliarmus at Voldemort now. The Dark Lord, on the other hand, was fighting fresher than ever, and was coming in for the kill.

Voldemort finally landed a spell. It was an Expelliarmus, yes, but it sent Harry over his allies, and into the railing of the second floor of the stairs. He managed barely to hold onto his wand. Voldemort laughed, "That was what I expected from you, Potter, but you just couldn't compare to me."

_All right, now he's pissing me off. Its one thing to shrug off my best spells as if they were nothing, another to rub it in my face._ Harry thought his face twisted into an angry scowl. He decided that it was time to play dirty. He still had Hagrid's knife after all. He shouted at Voldemort, "This isn't over yet!"

Voldemort laughed, "I beg to differ. Avada Kedavra!"

Harry dodged the green curse by falling down to the lower level. However, in doing so, he left himself wide open. Voldemort's smile grew wider and shouted, "I have you now, Potter! Avada Kedavra!"

The Killing Curse was almost upon him before he noticed it. He only had enough time to fire a single spell, an Expelliarmus. To his, and everyone else's, amazement, the green curse rebounded away from Harry. The spell rebounded towards the ceiling, and exploded upon hitting the stone. Massive amounts of dust and stone fragments fell from the ceiling, and Harry recognized his chance.

He threw his wand into his robes, and switched the knife into his right hand. He ran, as fast as he could, at the Dark Lord, who was busy trying to keep boulders from falling on him. He saw Hermione levitating additional fragments, and flinging them at the Dark Lord. He twisted around one, which nearly fell on him.

Another boulder fell directly in front of him. He cut to the right and reaccelerated. He flicked dust out of his eyes. He looked up, and saw a very large piece coming right for him. He was already running as fast as he could, and his wand was in his pocket. He could only trust his legs.

They did not fail him as he managed to get out of the boulder's path, and rolled forward to regain his balance from the shock wave. He was nearly there. Voldemort finally realized what was going on. He raised his wand, but did not retreat. Voldemort fired a curse at him. Harry bent his body to the side, and kept it going.

Voldemort fired again, and Harry rolled under it. Finally, he was there, and his right arm jerked forward.

The sound of flesh tearing filled the now nearly silent Entrance Hall. Harry dug the knife deep into Voldemort's chest, and ripped it free, a stream of darker than normal blood spurted out. He slashed the knife straight for the neck. It bit deep. He wrenched it free, and raised it high above his head, and slashed down again.

A pale, white, snake like head rose about the din. It was in the grasp of a thin hand, who's owner carried a knife, not a wand, in the other hand. Harry held the baldhead high above his own, allowing the blood to cascade down. He shouted, "**VICTORY**!"

A great shout rose from the defenders. The Dark Lord was dead! Many of the lesser Death Eaters fell to their knees, the paragon of their virtues and leader defeated. Most members of the Inner Circle began scrambling to escape. Only a select few did. The others realized their fate, and rallied around Bellatrix Lestrange. In the confusion, no one noticed an abnormally large snake slithering away from the battlefield.

Harry smiled as his allies quickly subdued the remaining Death Eaters. They may have been many, but besides Lestrange, they were not talented. His allies surpassed them in all attributes. Slowly, everyone began to gravitate towards him.

A tall, elderly woman that he recognized as Professor McGonagall, spoke to him first, "Well done, Mr. Potter."

The gangly, freckled, redhead known as Ron slapped him on the back, "Yeah mate, you smoked You-Know-Who! That knife was awesome! Where did you get that by the way?"

Harry handed the knife, hilt first, to Hagrid, "It served me well."

"Where did you learn to use Fiendfyre?"

Of course, Hermione would call him on it. Harry scowled, "Never you mind that. It did the trick didn't it?"

"Harry, that's one of the evilest curses known to Wizard Kind! We just barely escaped Malfoy and his flunkies' faulty use of it in the Room of Requirement!"

"You would do well to not compare to that blonde idiot." Harry said, "Brush your hair or something, just cool it. I think this falls under the 'Rightful Use of Illegal Force' law."

Hermione huffed, and left the Hall. Ron shrugged, "Dunno what her problem is, Mate, but I guess I gotta go deal with it. You should find Ginny. You two have some catching up to do, methinks." He winked in a suggestive manner as he left.

Harry chuckled, before he realized something: Surely, the Harry of this world wasn't dating _Ginny _fucking _Weasley_ of all people? He only put up with his Hermione because she was sexy as hell, and, thus, he had plenty of wanking material within reach. That and he might possibly hold a grudge against Bill Weasley because Fleur turned him down in favor of Bill. He knew that the Ginny of his world had a hand in it because she had had a huge crush on him, and was unwilling to tolerate competition. Pissed as he had been about the whole situation, he had admired that cutthroat streak.

However, he was not looking forward to meeting his new "girlfriend" by any means. His fears were fulfilled when Ginny practically threw herself into his arms, though he was not disappointed by the kiss she put on him.  
Harry said, "Uh, this is kind of awkward."

Ginny crossed her arms, "What do you mean 'awkward?' We've been on/off dating since I broke up with Dean Thomas."

_Thanks for giving me a save, Ginny. _"That's why it's awkward. I don't know how much I like you because we can't seem to make up our minds. But I think I can come to a decision soon."

"Ok, Harry. Well, I need to go meet Mum, and see how everyone else is doing. Fred died, Harry."

_Yeah and I care why? Didn't like him and George anyway, always pestering me when I was trying to work. _ He thought, but wisely refrained from commenting. He shrugged, and walked with her into the Great Hall.

A depressing scene greeted him. Large lines of the dead filled most of the Great Hall. He had expected there would be large casualties, given the Death Eater turnout, so he was unsurprised by the dead.

He saw Tonks' and Lupin's bodies lying near the front of the Hall. He was conflicted about them. He didn't like Tonks, and felt she was too flippant and nonchalant about nearly everything. She was too much like Sirius used to be. Lupin, on the other hand, he was going to miss Lupin. Even if he didn't know this Lupin, Remus was always there for him when he needed it back home.

He noticed Colin Creevey, and sneered at the boy's body. _Good riddance_, he thought, _Kid bothered me more than Fred and George had, which takes some real effort on his part._

He did not know any of the other dead, so he left the Great Hall. However, as he left, Hermione confronted him again.

"Where are you going, Harry?" She asked, with one eye arched.

"I don't know, maybe you should tell me?" He growled, "I need some air, too much depression and death in the Hall right now."

"That's rather selfish of you, Harry. Ron's your friend, and one of his favorite brothers died in this battle."

Harry retorted, "So did at least forty other people and countless Death Eaters and I'm not mourning any of them. The only one I might think about mourning is Lupin, and that's because me and him go back a way."

Actually, that was an understatement. If it had been his Lupin from his World, then, yeah, he'd be pretty torn up. More torn up than if he woke up and found out his brother Robert had died, that is.

However, just when he thought nothing could surprise him, Hermione said, "Well, I hope you are ready to raise Teddy."

"Who the hell is Teddy?"

"Professor Lupin and Tonks' son. You're his godfather, and his parents are both dead…"

Harry whispered, "No."

"…So you have to take care of him," Hermione continued like he hadn't interrupted, "No, what?"

"No."

"Huh?"

Harry glared, "I am not taking care of a child who is not my biological son. Simple as that."

"But Harry, you agreed to do it. You gave them your word."

"Strange, I have no recollection of ever doing that." Harry hissed, "I had no idea Remus and Tonks had a child, or that they were even together."

There was a brief silence before, "Someone must have hit you with a Memory Charm, Harry. You told Lupin how happy you were about it back at the Shell Cottage."

"What the fuck is a 'Shell Cottage?'"

Hermione scowled, "Watch your language, Harry, and Shell Cottage is where Bill and Fleur live. We went there after Dobby died to get us out of Malfoy Manor."

"Who is Dobby, and why were we in Malfoy Manor in the first place?"

Hermione growled at him, threw her arms up in frustration, and left. Harry looked down at his hands. Did they really expect him to take care of a toddler at age seventeen? Unlike his parents, he did not intend to marry anyone before he was thirty, and kids would come after that. Hell, from what he knew, Hermione should have been proud of his defiance!

However, he had to remind himself that he was in an alternate world. Here, the people were different, even if the ideals were the same. Hell, most of them even looked different! Ginny was prettier, and Hermione looked like a bushy haired beaver had wished for a human body, but still. Were they serious about him taking care of a kid at seventeen? It is not even his child!

He hadn't noticed that his walk had taken him up the stair and almost to the Headmaster's Office. So, he rounded the corner he knew took him there, and noticed that the Gargoyle was gone. He entered calmly, and noticed a small mirror on the Headmaster's desk. He looked into it, and got another shock.

He was deathly skinny. He looked like a thin twig in a midsummer's drought. He frowned heavily, wondering what this Harry had gone through, once he got over the shock. He looked at a scar on one of his arms. At least they had this in common; he remembered getting it from the Basilisk. The other scars, like the ones on his back, he did not remember getting.

_Maybe this Harry wasn't as much of a puss as I thought_, He smiled at his own assessment. He would have to go eat though. Just looking at himself was making him hungry.

So he headed back out to the Entrance Hall, where Voldemort's body still lay. He noticed the Dark Lord was using a strange looking wand, so he walked over and picked it up. He immediately felt stronger, but also noticed a hike in hostility. Granted, he already didn't care about most of these people anyway, but the wand seemed to be making it worse. He pocketed it, and noticed the effect had lessened.

Ron approached him while he was walking out of the school, "Hey mate!"

"You seem pretty upbeat," Harry muttered, "For a guy who just lost his brother at any rate."

Ron frowned, "You don't have to be such an ass, Harry."

"Why shouldn't I be? It's kind of fun, and I get to piss people off."

Ron said, "Got a point there, Harry. Anyway, I figured we should start the celebration because You-Know-Who is dead!"

"Why are you idiots still calling him You-Know-Who? He's dead."

Ron shuddered, "He's still scary, mate. Anyone seen Neville?"

"Longbottom? Nah I haven't seen…"

"Hey guys." A man who didn't look like what Harry envisioned Neville to look like walked up, "So I see our man Harry killed Voldemort!"

"Damn right he did, Neville! Cut the sorry bastard's head right off he did!"

_Wow, so this is Neville?_ Harry thought as he looked at the haggard looking man who was talking to Ron. He vaguely resembled the Neville Harry knew, but only vaguely. He was carrying the Sword of Gryffindor in one hand, and his face bore a few scars from apparent torture. Now there was a man Harry could work with!

Ron began to walk away, "I'll see you two inside!"

Neville pulled Harry aside, and whispered, "I'm sorry, man."

"Why, looks like you did your job, with the blood on the sword and all."

"I didn't kill the snake."

"Come again?"

Neville shrugged, "Before you went into the Forest, you told me to kill Voldemort's giant snake. Nagini, you said her name was, as I recall. You didn't tell me why, just to make sure I did."

_Wonder why this Harry would order Neville to make sure he killed a giant snake. Seems somewhat…pointless._ Harry thought. Still, he had a celebration to get to, and didn't let it ride on his mind.

Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw a battalion of armed goblins approaching the castle.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"Fuck your hair! Come on, Lucius, we need to get the hell out of here."

"Calm your mouth, Dolohov, it isn't befitting of a Pureblood."

"Shut up! You are racking my nerves, and that isn't a good thing right now."

Antonin Dolohov, Lucius Malfoy, and Rodolphus Lestrange were sitting on stumps, around a small campfire. Lestrange was already pissed that the others were either dead or captured, but Malfoy's twitting about grass messing with his _beautiful_ hair set him and Dolohov off.

"I can't believe Potter actually defeated the Dark Lord," Dolohov muttered, "He did it with a muggle knife of all things, too."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were looking for a new patron, Antonin."

"Go to hell, Malfoy. The Dark Lord forever!"

Suddenly, Lestrange hissed, "Shh! Be quiet, I hear something."

The other two froze. Slowly, they heard what their companion had heard. Something was slithering on the ground, and making quite a noise. A massive snake made its way into the clearing. It was moving very slowly, and blood was pouring from a deep wound.

Malfoy spoke first, "It's the Dark Lord's snake, Nagini!"

* * *

A/N: And we end there. So, Nagini survived the Siege of Hogwarts, I think we all know what that means. Also, we will be getting a lot of back story for the "Perfect" World's version of the Dragon, which _**is not**_ the same as the "Real" version's, but there will also be snippets introduced that are.

If there is confusion about the differences in the past of the "Perfect" World, from the "Real" World ( who's past is canon) then I will either set up a list of currently revealed differences on my profile under my personal opinions, or reply a PM with them in it.

Spells

**Flagelli Excandescunt: **Whip flare, creates a thin, razor sharp wire of geistflame. Can easily cut through a human body, but is also easily blocked by a Protego shield charm. Must be cast mentally, and requires concentration to sustain. Other spells can be cast while the whip is active.

** Ignis Dolum: **Fire Trick, or Fire Trickery, it fires a storm of small embers meant to distract or irritate rather than actually do damage.

** Adeptus Lamina: ** Doom Blade or Void Blade, fires a beam of dark energy that will cause heavy bleeding and laceration on the affected tissue. It does not affect the user or the undead.

**Terra Tempestas: ** Earth Storm. Levitates rocks, shrouds them in fire, and slings them at the target. Hard to aim and high friendly risk.


End file.
